1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerosol devices wherein means are provided to continuously dispense the aerosol contents until the container is exhausted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are devices useful for continuously dispensing aerosol. An example is shown in the Landsman U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,573, which issued Oct. 16, 1973. In this device, an overcap is provided which may be opened then inverted and reinstalled on the can to hold the conventional aerosol stem in discharged condition. Another aerosol hold-down device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,064, which issued June 13, 1967 and which covers a sleeve-like device which fits over the aerosol actuator and engages the valve pedestal. Other art includes a hold-down device not useful as a dispensing assistant but merely to hold the valve on after the can is used to assure that the can's residual product will not cause an explosion when the can is incinerated. Such a device is shown in the Yamada et al patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,302, which issued Apr. 16, 1974.